Yugiah's Life
by Egyptian Dragon Goddess
Summary: Yugiah is cursed from a 110 year old curse who would help her break it would it be the man she loves or would that man destory the world with her powerful Ka Chaos the shadow keeper.
1. Prologue

I Don't own Yugioh or final fantasy but queen Athorna, and Yugiah i do.

Prologue

Long ago when the dragons and pyramids where still young, there lived a beautiful girl who was born to unlock an evil power that could very well destroy the world. She was known across the lands for her brown hair with green eyes. Yet her most striking quality was the golden eyes of Horus on her forehead and both her hands. However, such unusual tattoos were the key to unlocking her cursed powers.  
But our story truly begins in a land unknown to any mortals called Millennium, where Gods and Goddesses lived in peace. But, before long, the serenity was broken due to an evil presence that came over the land. His name was Zorc, a Dragon God who was once one of the people among Millennium, only to turn evil when he heard that his unrequited love, the Queen of all goddesses, Athorna was to be married to another god who went by the name of Squel.

The evil, ebony haired god had first laid his ruby red eyes on the beautiful Athorna when the she was the mere age of seven. He had been appointed her protector after her mother died from a terrible illness. When she reached the age of nineteen, tragedy struck again when her father, the King of the Gods, had too died. Being the sole member left in her family, Athorna had to marry to continue on her bloodline. Thankfully, in Millennium, the women were free to choose whom they would marry, allowing Athorna to choose her dear friend Squel. This was when Zorc had gotten his true taste in darkness.  
Before long, Zorc was assigned to guard the city while the preparations were made. He had hoped that she would come to love him before she gave herself to another man, but he soon overheard Athorna say how she did not like him for the bad aura that surrounded him.  
His new found rage led Zorc to believe in nothing but exterminate any "intruders" while he stood at his post on the edge of the city. He had even refused to listen to the other dwellers of Millennium as they spoke of a Hebrew god how was said to be more powerful than any of them.

When the day arrived that Athorna was to marry Squel she had no idea of what treachery was to come. She prepared herself for her wedding, dressing in a white dress with rainbow bow on the side of her waist to match her equally rainbow colored eyes and hair. The bow sparkled when the sun hit it, casting multiple colors all around her. Finally, as she finished her final touches, Athorna looked at herself in the mirror. It was then that Athorna noticed Zorc in the corner of the room, looking extremely upset. Feeling uneasy, she cautiously stood up.

"What are you doing here, Zorc?" she asked her protector.

"To come and tell you that this wedding should not happen!" he yelled,

"You belong to me and no one else Athorna! I've been your body guard since you were a small child and you choose Squel over me?" Athorna took a deep breath and raised her head high.

"I love Squel; we were childhood friends and my father's choose you to protect me when I didn't know how to use my powers. I never loved you Zorc, now please leave before I do something I will regret," At this, Zorc grabbed her arm.

"And what is that Athorna?" he demanded.

"Forgive me Zorc but if you hurt Squel, I will have no choice but to seal you and your powers in this book," breaking free, she grabbed the said book and showed him, making the man laugh.

"You do not scare me, foolish girl; there is nothing you can do! You belong to me!" He bent down and kissed her as she clenched her eyes shut. When she opened them, he was gone. Before she could comprehend what had truly happened, her servants came in to take her downstairs where her wedding awaited. Zorc waited patiently in the shadows as he watched Athorna walk down the aisle to Squel. The brown haired God smiled at his soon to be bride, which she returned when she met his gaze. Athorna fixed her eyes on the scar on his nose that she adored. When she came to his side, they joined hands and faced the priest.

"If anyone has any reason this two shouldn't marry speak now?" the old man requested. It was Zorc's time to act.

"I object!" he bellowed making Athorna jump in fear and Squel pulled her closer to him.

"Athorna belongs to me Squel!" Squel's face twisted in anger, but before he could act, Zorc charged with unimaginable speed and knocked into him, knocking him unconscious. Athorna ran to him and put his head on her lap, praying her beloved was okay.

"Squel please wake up!" she begged but got no response.

"Squel!" she shouted before her grief turned to rage. Her hair flared up and her eyes shot towards Zorc, who for the first time in his life was scared. Calmly, Athorna stood.

"Zorc, I warned you but you did not listen. You will be sealed inside the Millennium book for the rest of your days and are never to be released!" with that, the book opened up and a powerful wind was released, dragging Zorc into the book. But he would get the last word.

"I will put a curse on this land, Athorna! If any one of your people leaves this land and has a child by a mortal man or woman, they will die within minutes of the babe's birth! If the child is a boy mothered by a mortal woman, the god will die. If it is a girl, the goddess will die if her daughter is fathered by mortal man!" he shouted.

"Enough!" Athorna shrieked but Zorc wasn't finished,

"If you have a granddaughter that has the spirit of the Shadow Keeper, she will be the one to unleash me!" Laughing maniacally, everyone watched as he was sucked into the book. Athorna watched the book close and land on the ground with a silent thud. Looking up at her people, she quickly turned and went to Squel, placing his head on her lap and hugged him and began to cry.

"Oh Squel, what do I do now?!" she sobbed. Since that day, no one dared to marry a mortal again, but some day that will change…

**(Please review and tell me how you like it.)**


	2. Chapter 1 Tifa

_**I dont own Final fantasy or Yugioh but queen Athorna and Lily and bolt are mine.**_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

_Four years later  
_

After Zorc was sealed away in the Millennium Book, the Millennium land was in harmony and peace once more. Well, except for Athorna who had once again faced tragedy when two years earlier she suffered the miscarriage of her and Squel's first child, leaving her in a deep depression. One day, unable to see his wife in sorrow anymore, Squel pulled Athorna close to him.

"Oh, dear Athorna, I can't take seeing you cry any longer. Tomorrow morning we are to go to the orphanage where my sister Lily lives and adopt any child you want," he said, kissing the top of her head. Athorna was silent a moment before a soft smile bloomed on her face.

"Very well, my love," with his wife's approval, Squel rushed to write to his darling sister.

/oo/

Squel's sister Lily was a Dragon goddess, who was known for her kindness and love for children. She had opened her orphanage when a sickness had overcome the area, leaving many children parentless and the only other orphanage completely filled. On the night she received her brother's letter, Lily was interrupted by a knock on the orphanage door. It was a Millennium guard with a little girl, no more than four, in his arms asleep. She had long black hair and wore the strangest looking clothing. The guard left his weapon at the main entrance as the two walked inside to meet Lily.

"This little thing was wandering outside the city. I looked around to see if anyone accompanied her when I noticed the bright red aura surrounding her," he explained, "But unfortunately, I could not find anyone to take her in, would you be able to take care of her, Lily?" Lily looked at the poor girl and immediately noticed the red aura he had mentioned.

"Thank you Sir Bolt," Lily smiled, "I will see to it that my brother, Squel, rewards you handsomely for helping this child," The wolf god bowed and placed the girl into Lily's arms.

"Thank you Lily, no excuse me, I must get back to my post," With that, he walked out of the orphanage and turned into his wolf form before running back to the guards outside the city. Lily sighed and looked back at the girl; it was obvious she was a powerful goddess**. **There were no free rooms in the orphanage but Lily knew she couldn't turn such a young one away. Seeing no alternative, Lily took the child into her own room and placed her in the bed. Standing back, she snapped her fingers and watched the strange clothing change into a white dress with red trim.

The little girl began to stir and woke up, looking at her surroundings fearfully. Lily gasped in shock when she saw the child's eyes were the same color as Squel's once were before they took on the same rainbow hue as his wife and her sister in law. It was perfect timing that the couple would be visiting tomorrow; perhaps this child would find a home sooner than expected.

"Don't be afraid, child; I am not going to hurt you. My name is Lily and I own this orphanage. What is your name?" Lily asked.

"Tifa," she said," her voice small and feeble.

"Tifa, that's a beautiful name. Where are you from?" Lily asked softly.

"I came from this land but I ... I," Tifa's words were cut off as she began to cry. Feeling her heart drop, Lily pulled her into her arms and held her close.

"It's okay; take your time," she comforted. Tifa nodded before continuing,

"I killed my own family because of this wretched power! I didn't even know I had them until,-" Tifa fell back into sobs as Lily thought of the girl's story. This would be a good match for her brother and sister in law; Athorna would be sure to help Tifa control whatever power she spoke of.

"There is a couple coming to visit tomorrow to adopt a child. Would you like to meet them, Tifa? I believe the woman can help you with your powers," she said.

"Are they nice?" Tifa asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"My parents used to hurt me. You can look at my back if you don't believe me," Tifa pulled away from Lily and rolled onto her stomach so her temporary caretaker could see the damage left by her family.

"One moment, Tifa," Lily said as she stared at the lashes scarring the young girl's skin. She stood and got a cup of water before returning to Tifa, "This may sting a little," she said in a maternal voice. Tifa clenched her eyes shut as Lilli carefully poured the water onto her skin. Then, she felt Lily place her hands over the wounds. Suddenly, a bright light filled the room and Tifa let out a shrill scream at the stinging sensation upon her back, not realizing that the scars upon her back were slowly healing and vanishing, thanks to her new guardian. As the pain subsided, Tifa relaxed and closed her eyes before falling asleep.

"_Squel and Athorna will definitely want this little one,"_ Lily thought to herself as she snapped her fingers again and the dress Tifa wore changed into a pair of sleep clothes. Lily took her place beside Tifa and pulled her into her arms as she covered them both up. She closed her eyes and fell asleep thinking of what a perfect match Tifa was for her brother and his wife.

/oo/

_(Athorna and Squel's palace)_

Squel continued to stare out the window while Athorna slept peacefully in their bed. Not too long ago he had witness a red beam flash into the sky and felt a weird presence fill the air. He once possessed such a light, but it had since vanished from his being. Perhaps such a light belonged to a goddess? He would need to investigate in the morning.

/oo/

_(The next morning)_

The next morning as Squel and Athorna traveled through the city, Squel could feel the presence from the night before return. He had been a mixture of surprise, shock, and curiosity when he found the presence was coming from his sister's orphanage. Athorna looked up at her husband in worry as she studied his face; he only looked like that if something unsettled him. As they neared the orphanage, Athorna soon felt an unfamiliar presence fall over her.

"Do you feel that?" she asked, watching her husband nod. Squel could see the fear cross over her face. "Do not worry my love, it is not Zorc. You sealed his ass in the Millennium Book, remember?" Athorna laughed at her husband's words."Your right," she smiled as the two intertwined their fingers and continued up to the orphanage to meet Squel's sister.

"Oh big brother! How I've missed you!" she cried, pulling her brother into a hug, "And you too, sister,"

"Hello Lily," Athorna smiled as she hugged her sister in law.

"I'm so glad you both are here; I have found the perfect child for you," Athorna's face lit up in excitement as Squel smiled. They began to walk further into the orphanage."Who is the child you chose for us?" Squel asked. Lily turned to her family with a serious expression.

"Last night, did you happen to see a red beam of light?" she asked. Athorna shook her head but Squel quickly spoke up,

"Athorna was asleep but I witnessed it. I also felt a strange power; it was the same one I possessed before I became the King of Gods," he said, "That presence is here within this orphanage Lily. What is it you are trying to tell us?"  
**  
**"Last night, Sir Bolt brought me a little girl who possessed the same power of Squel once had. She said she killed her parents with her powers and I wondered why until I saw the scars. Hundreds of lashes were on her back and she told me her family had been the cause of it; they had beaten her and through the pain and hatred, they unleashed their daughter's powers!" Lily explained watching the shock cross the couple's faces.

"Who were the parents, Lily?" Athorna asked.

"It looks as though this little one came from the mortal lands, but that is all I know, and even that may be incorrect," Lily informed them sadly, "But I know she is the perfect child for the two of you, especially with her powers. She needs much guidance and who better to help her through such trials than the King and Queen?" Squel stood and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, smiling brightly. "May we see the child Lily?" he asked.

"Of course, one moment," Lily left the room and Squel took a seat, turning to his wife.

"What do you say, Athorna?" he asked.

"I believe that child had the wrong parents," Athorna said, anger evident in her voice, "no child should have to suffer those bruises and lashes on her back. I don't blame her for killing them, Squel, I really don't; even if it was only an accident."

"So it is settled? We are taking this child with us," Squel said.

"Yes, and we will tell people she is our child and not adopted. It is for her protection," she told him.

"But what will people say when we suddenly have a four year old child with us?"

"We haven't made an appearance since the wedding because of my fear of Zorc being set free. It seems it is about to work in our favor. And Sir Bolt is an honorable man; he will keep this under wraps as well," Athorna smiled. It was silent between them for a few moments.

"I still do not understand how she possesses such abilities; no one should have such power. We still are unsure of how _you_ had such a gift," Athorna pointed out.

"All I know is that when I became the King of Gods, my power was replaced with those more on your father's level. Perhaps, my old powers were transferred to this child somehow?" Squel theorized. Athorna shrugged.

"We may never know," she sighed.

"Either way, if it is the same power, I can teach her how to control and use them," Squel pulled her closer to his side. "Very well," she smiled as she reached over and took her husband's hand gracefully, "I love you, Squel,"**  
**  
"And I love you, Athorna, no one will ever take you from me," he leaned forward and kissed her softly as the door opened and Lily re-entered the room. The couple broke away and faced the woman who was holding the hand of their new daughter.

"King Squel and Queen Athorna, I present you Tifa," Lily said formally, making the girl shift her weight and try and hide behind Lily's long dress. Athorna took a step forward and knelt down to Tifa's level, taking her in. She wore a white dress with red trim, her black hair pulled back, showing off her big silver eyes that were wide with curiosity.

"Hello Tifa," Athorna said sweetly.

"Hello my queen," Tifa said from behind Lily. Athorna smiled.

"You do not have to call me that Tifa," she laughed, "If you want, you can call me 'mother',"

"Very well m-mother," Tifa said, softly. Feeling happiness swell inside Athorna as she pulled the little girl into her arms and held her like an infant. Squel looked upon the scene and smiled before walking over to his new family. "And if you want to, you may call me 'father'," he said to Tifa who smiled, shyly. Lily felt tears form in her eyes as she watched her brother embrace his wife and their new daughter.

"Thank you, Lily," Athorna said, her voice quivering with emotion. "It is my pleasure, sister," Lily smiled. As the couple prepared to leave and Lily let the children outside to play, Lily caught sight of Bolt at the entrance and felt a blush form on her cheeks as he waved to her. The action made the guard laugh.

/oo/

As Squel and Athorna walked home, they saw that Tifa had fallen asleep in her new mother's arms.

"She has had a busy day since Sir Bolt found her. It was lucky for her that he was so vigilant of his surroundings," Athorna said, "Perhaps we should make him guard of the city instead, that post is closer to the orphanage where the children are so his skills will make things safer in that area,"

"Athorna…" Squel said slowly.

"Yes?"

"I know the real reason you want to place Sir Bolt at the entrance,"

"And whatever reason would that be dear husband?" Athorna asked, feigning innocence.

"I know that you are trying to set Lily and Bolt together," he said. Athorna made a point of looking offended.

"Look, you take Tifa home and I will go and tell Sir Bolt about his new position," Squel began only to be cut off by Athorna.

"No, if you are going then I am accompanying you, as is Tifa," she said firmly. Squel growled in mock annoyance as they made it to the entrance where the guards stood. They bowed at the King and Queen as Squel motioned for Bolt to step forward.

"Sir Bolt, my wife and I have come to the decision to promote you from your position at the entrance to being the guard of the city. Your new job will require you to see how the city is running and make sure there is no harm to anyone or anything," he said, looking at Bolt's surprised face.

"Thank you your highness," he said, "I am forever grateful," Athorna smiled and took his hand as they began to walk away. Bolt watched the couple leave and saw that the little girl on the queen's arms was the same little girl he had found the night before. Now she would be a part of royalty.

**Please review so i now how it was thank you :)**


End file.
